Mayim à Hogwarts
by Ronnyone
Summary: Mayim, née de parents moldu, tentera le tout pour le tout afin d'entrer à Hogwarts. Là-bas, elle y verra au combien Hogwarts a changé et y fera des découvertes hallucinantes. Voldemort est définitivement mort depuis des années, mais une ère de magie noire semble réellement refaire surface. Des êtres malintentionnés sembleraient vouloir reprendre la noble tache de Vous-savez-qui.


1

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à Little Whingging ce soir là. Mayim Wesby avait du mal à fermer l'oeil. Était-ce parce que c'était la veille de ses onze ans, ou bien était-ce réellement à cause de la chaleur ? Peut-être bien les deux. Elle se tournait et se retournait à nouveau, s'entortillait dans son drap, rejetait celui-ci au pied du lit. Ce fut une lutte acharnée, que remporta Mayim en jetant violemment son drap sur le mur. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, et mis cap en direction du jardin. Malgré la chaleur, de rares brises venait effleurer son visage et ses cheveux noir de jais. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et fit glisser les brins entre ses doigts. Dans moins de deux mois elle entrera en première année à Hogwarts, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Mayim est née de parents moldus. Oui, Alan et Evanna Wesby sont de simples Moldu. Pas une goutte de sang sorcier n'est venue se mêler au leur, jusqu'à que leur fille ai reçu plus tôt dans la journée sa fameuse lettre. Et ce fut tout un remue-ménage.

Assis confortablement au fond de leur canapé, Alan et Evanna regardaient paisiblement leur fille unique dessiner ce qui semblait être une fée munie d'une baguette magique en forme d'étoile. La mère, qui aurait juré voir la fée sourire et jouer avec sa baguette, quitta sa petite famille pour une petite sieste. Mayim quant à elle souriait en retour à la fée, et lui mis une paire de talons roses maladroitement dessinés. Quand la fée fit mine de ne pas pouvoir tenir sur ses talons haut perchés, l'enfant éclata de rire. Son père regardait ce spectacle étrange d'un œil inquisiteur, et lui demanda ce qui la faisait tant rire.

« C'est la.. fée que je viens de dessiner qui … enfin, je lui ai fais des talons et … » Bégaya t'elle.

La question de son père la stoppa net dans son euphorie, et elle arborait à présent un visage grave, comme si un meurtre venait d'être commis.

« Montre moi, ça sera plus simple »

Plus son père insistait pour voir son dessin, plus elle devenait écarlate. Le fait est que Mayim avait déjà parlé de son don à sa mère par le passé. Elle avait un jour réussi à faire pousser des fleurs sur une simple feuille de papier. Fière d'elle, elle couru dans la cuisine vers sa mère pour lui montrer son chef d'oeuvre. Evanna les yeux écarquillés, s'empressa d'arracher la feuille des mains de sa fille, et la déchiqueta en milles morceaux, faisant tomber les belles pétales de roses qui se dissipèrent en fumée une fois touché le sol. Choquée par ce geste, la petite fille, alors âgée de 8 ans, fuit dans sa chambre et y versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Quelques jours après, la mère évoqua furtivement le sujet.

« Ne raconte jamais ça à ton père, jamais. C'est bien compris ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Sa fille hocha la tête et promis de ne ne jamais en parler à son père. Et lui montrer la fée qui la faisait tant rire, brisait inévitablement cette promesse. Mais que faire, voilà le père qui , plus curieux tu meurs, s'approchait dangereusement de la zone magique. Plus que huit pas, plus que sept. La fée dansait de plus belle, envoyant des paillettes multicolores sur la paume de Mayim qui tentait vainement de la cacher avec ses mains. Plus que six plus que cinq. La fée tentait à présent de sortir de la feuille et de passer en 3D. Elle avait réussi à sortir la tête et les bras et elle poussait les mains de sa créatrice pour pouvoir enfin être libre. Quatre pas, trois pas. Trop tard, Alan était trop proche. Sa fille se mit à imaginer milles et une excuses du pourquoi du comment une fée essayait de sortir de la feuille A4, lui infligeant des coups de baguettes magique en forme d'étoiles sur les paumes. Deux, un. Dans sa crise de panique, face à son père qui se tenait à présent bien au dessus d'elle et de son fameux dessin, un mot lui sorti de la bouche. C'est à ce moment précis que le père prit la feuille. Le visage de Mayim se décomposait. Son père mettrait sûrement au courant sa mère. Elle imaginait déjà le visage aux sourcils froncés de sa mère et pensait même déjà à quelle punition elle aurait droit.

« Ah oui en effet, elle est un peu bizarre ta fée avec ses échasses. » Son père lui caressa les cheveux avec affection et se dirigea vers la cuisine où entreprit de faire du café . Cette simple phrase résonna dans la tête de Mayim comme un goong de fin de bataille. _Finite_ était le mot qui l'avait sauvé.


End file.
